Many different types of apparatus receive power from batteries in such apparatus to operate such apparatus. Such batteries can supply only a limited amount of power to such apparatus before the energy level in such batteries becomes so low that the apparatus is no longer operative. Good examples of such apparatus are laptop computers and notebook types of personal computers.
It has been recognized for some time that it would be desirable to conserve the energy provided by the batteries in apparatus such as laptop computers or notebook computers so that such batteries provide at each instant only the power level required to operate such apparatus. It has also been recognized for some time that it would be desirable to provide systems in a simple and straightforward manner for conserving such energy. In spite of such recognition, no one has provided such a system until now.